Amen
by LostFang314
Summary: It was a Sunday morning, when it all happened...My heart fell, knowing that the two people close to me were at it again...Father, please help us...Amen...


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or its characters in anyway.

Amen

* * *

It was a Sunday morning, when it all happened. I was happy because it was that time changing thing where we got to sleep in another hour.

I did my usual routine. I woke up, prayed, read a chapter of my bible, and just sat on my bed for a couple minutes. Then I heard the screaming.

My heart fell, knowing that the two people close to me were at it again. He refused to go to church because of an incident that had happened at church, and the woman on the other end was feeling worse than she could ever possibly feel.

She was also a very close friend to my mother, best friends, in fact. This must have hurt her even more. Her own son fighting with her best friend; where's the justice in that?

I slowly got out of bed, not even knowing what they were screaming about at this point in time and took my shower. When I got out, I slowly made it to my room to change, and went to the living room, to get my clothes. Of course my father was there folding up the laundry, and followed me to my room, to gently place my clothes on my bed.

Now my room isn't the most cleanest of thing, mind you, but it was clean enough. I went to my mom and dad's room; it was mostly my mothers considering she kicked my father out because he snored too much, but I can't blame her, I'm a light sleeper as well.

I started blow drying my hair, and even from there, I could hear them screaming, or mostly my mom, my brother refused to speak at this point.

"Last Sunday was last Sunday! It doesn't matter anymore, it's all in the past, so just forget about it and come to church" my mother shouted.

He said nothing.

"What is wrong with you?! You're almost eighteen and your acting like a five year old! Grow up! Things happen! People will forgive! If you keep acting like this, what would the people at church think huh?!" she shouted.

All he did was turn away.

Then the phone rang. It was my mother's friend.

My mother turned back to my brother, looking furious at him.

"Do you know what she's going to do right now?! She's coming over here, just to talk to you! Are you really going to make her come all the way over here just to make you come to church?! Are you really that immature?!?!" She screamed.

I could tell she was frustrated. Though I couldn't see her when she was screaming, I could just tell by her voice. She was getting desperate.

Now let me tell you, my family isn't the closest thing that you'll ever find. We all go our separate ways. My brother locks himself in his room, playing games, listening to music, and what ever he does in there, while my father goes out with his friends and golf's, when he's isn't working of course.

Then there's my mother. She goes to work Monday through Saturday, as usual, but she tends to go out more with her friends, watch those dramas that everyone's into and well, do mom stuff.

I'm not much better. I just stay in my room, reading, writing, listening, chatting with friends, and going on runs once in a while to clear my head, but that doesn't lessen the amount of sadness that embeds itself in my heart.

I remember a time, when we were all a happy family. We would go to parks once in a while. Me and my brother would go run and jump around, trying to see who could beat who. My mother would be in the background, just smiling, and once in a while, join us, as my father would come in sometimes and play with us.

Those were the old days. This is reality.

The cruelty of the world slowly crept up to us, its harshness took us by surprise; we never knew what was coming. I was in sixth grade when it hit me full on, I felt the hard cold steel that stabbed me in the back, as my friends slowly walked away from me, not even bothering to care, to even try to understand my situation. They said that I told everyone a secret, but to this day, I still dont understand.

My brother; I think it was when we moved when he felt the wind of reality hit him. He was around my age, the sixth grade. He just lost all his childhood friends, and was alone in a school that he was unfamiliar with, and would never get to know for more than a year. I watched him as a ten year old, just playing handball, every day. Looking like any other kid, but on some occasions, he looked lonely, sad, depressed even, but I never knew, he didn't trust me enough to spill out his emotions to me. Maybe it was because of my age, or my lack of knowledge in the world, but all that I knew at this point was that, we were alone.

I just heard my mother screaming at him again, and with each syllable that came out of her mouth, my heart fell deeper within the pit of despair.

"Do you know that she's coming over here right now?! She coming here just to talk to you, and isn't even going to church! Do you feel happy now?! Huh?!?! She screamed.

"You're not an eleven year old boy anymore. You can't keep acting like a little child, thinking everything will go your way. You're almost an adult now! In two more months you'll be eighteen! How do you except to survive in this world with that attitude?!?!! Don't you even feel sorry for her! She's coming here just for you!! Get a hold of yourself already! "she screamed.

Then all was silent.

The tension in the air thickened throughout the house. It felt awkward, even just to be sitting on my bed.

I stared out of my window, thinking how beautiful a day it was. I wish I could just forget everything, every single fight, every single scream, every single tear that I saw them shed.

I pitied my brother in a way. He always protected me when I was young, always took the blame, and I would always watch from a corner, wincing every time my father screamed at him. My heart fell even more as I thought about this.

I'm scared of what will happen to this family, I'm scared of what will happen to my brother, and most of all, I'm scared of what will happen in heaven.

The funny thing is, is that we evangelize to our friends, to people we hardly even know, but to our family, we don't even try. I prayed a couple weeks for him once. I fasted those weeks, those months. And I cried and broke down in tears on the day when he took a stand on that podium at church and started talking, and I knew God's grace fell upon him that day.

The dreams that I had before scared me senseless, it scared me so much, cause in those dreams, the one person that I was close to in this family, turned their back on me, and walked away.

What's more funny is that we all wallow in our own self pity that we cant even care for others who are in much greater pain. We're all selfish beings who care about only their own survival. I wonder what will become of us, I wonder.

At this point, my heart is just falling to pieces. The eerie silence is ripping at my heart, tearing it away, as I try to reach out to take them back. But I know it's futile. There's only one thing left that I can do.

From my position on the bed, I slowly get down, knees on the floor, with my arms on the bed. My fingers slowly lace together and my head bows. There's only one person that can help this family,

_Father, please help us._

And at that moment, a single tear fell, and I knew, that the Lord heard me.

_Thank you Father…._

_Amen….._

* * *

_-moonwolfangel_


End file.
